


The Palace's New Residents

by purposeshipping_5eva (luciferslegions)



Series: Crappy YGO fanfiction I wrote 10 years ago [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, F/M, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Not My Fault, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslegions/pseuds/purposeshipping_5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five teenagers blackmail the Pharaoh into letting them live in his palace. However, the Pharaoh got more than he bargained for. First of all, these are not normal teens. Then there's a love triangle... which could also be considered a love square... or maybe a rectangle... quadrilateral! Then a kidnapping, a war, a furball invasion, and crap I'm telling you the whole story!</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Palace's New Residents

**Author's Note:**

> So I might as well say crap about the OCs, since not all of them are mine. 
> 
> Jami- my character; her full name is Jamilah (it's not mentioned in the story), but her friends, along with everyone else, call her Jami. No, she is not supposed to look like Kisara. I just decided she would have blue hair and blue eyes.
> 
> Akumu- my friend Jordan's character. His hair is similar to Yami's but it's styled like Sonic the Hedgehog. That's how Jordan wanted it.  
> Netami- Akumu's girlfriend. Her hair is like Akumu's but it's purple and pink. Ew.
> 
> Tohru- my friend Jackson's character. Tohru looks like Daisuke Niwa from D N Angel but with green hair. Yeah.  
> Ayame- Tohru's older twin sister. And Ayame just has purple hair and blue eyes. Jackson likes Fruits Basket. So yeah.
> 
> And I have another OC later, but not until the very end. Not that it matters because nobody should even read this crap fo real. I read this again and I nearly ripped my hair out and was like "OH MY GOD DID I SERIOUSLY USED TO WRITE LIKE THIS WHY." But I will admit there's some stupid funny stuff, although some people might not get it.

Seto walked into the throne room and knelt down in front of King Atem.

"My Pharaoh, there are some people at the palace gates who want to sell you something."

"Send them away."

"They say that what they are selling is something you would take interest in. Also, that it is an offer that you cannot refuse."

"Alright. I shall see what they're up to and then get on with my life."

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

"No. I can handle them myself."

"Very well," Seto said bowing as he stood up and walked out the door.

Atem stood from his throne and walked out to the front gate where he saw five teenagers. Two boys and three girls.

"What is this offer I can't refuse?"

The guy with red spiky hair and blonde highlights, and the girl with violet spiky hair and pink highlights, walked up to him smiling.

"Well, Your Majesty, we have taken a very valuable item from you, and in order to get it back, you must give us something in return. Something just as valuable," the boy said.

"Um, Akumu, that was a bit bad. I think we may have told him too much," the girl said.

"Calm down, Netami, I know what I'm doing. I have had experiences with this kind of thing."

"I would hope so."

"Okay, what item did you supposedly steal from me?" Atem asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Sir, this valuable item that we stole was your Mil-," Akumu began, but he was cut off by a boy with dark green spiky-ish hair. He and a girl with violet hair to her middle back pushed the other two out of the way. "Hey! Tohru! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Yeah, Ayame, we had him," Netami added.

"Nuh uh. You guys were taking way too long," Ayame said.

"Not to mention, you were being way too polite. Watch how the masters work," Tohru said smugly.

"Masters, huh? Alright, this I gotta see," Akumu said crossing his arms and smirking.

"Alright, Pharaoh, if you want it back, you're gonna have to sell us your soul, got it?" Tohru said.

"Wow...brilliant," Akumu muttered rolling his eyes.

"Well, it would be really nice if someone would tell me what it was that you stole from me. Then, I would be able to decide whether or not I should be willing to sell you my soul for it!" Atem snapped getting a bit annoyed.

"Wow, dude, you mean you haven't noticed that you're missing something? Are you really _that_ dense?" Tohru asked.

*Sakura punch!* (Sakura Haruno from Naruto).

"Tohru, you idiot! Since you commented on how stupid you think he is, he'll send us away and won't even bother with our terms!" Ayame yelled.

"Oh, good point."

"Moron," Akumu muttered.

"Oh. Like you could do any better?"

"Actually...yes, I could. That's because I learned from the best."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

"Is that a challenge?"

Atem's eyebrow began twitching as his patience grew thin. At that moment, the fifth person decided to make their appearance. She had waist-length, dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. She walked past the other four and stood in front of Atem. His eyes slightly widened as he started to take interest in the situation.

"Okay, Pharaoh, let's cut to the chase. We stole your Millennium Puzzle, and the only way that you're going to get it back is by selling your soul to us."

"Jami! That was too much to the point!" Akumu yelled.

"You weren't being of any help. At least he now has some idea of our deal."

"What? My Puzzle?"

"Yes, your Puzzle. I just said that. Jeeze, get a grip," she said rolling her eyes, clearly not interested.

"But how did you get it?"

" _Now_ he notices it's missing?" Tohru asked raising an eyebrow. Ayame nodded in agreement.

"Fine, what do you want?" Atem asked, knowing he had no choice.

"One: you have to sell us your soul. Two: you have to allow us to live at the palace. Three: you have to allow us to live at the palace as uberly honored guests instead of your new work committee," Jami answered counting her fingers.

"Oh, she's good," Tohru said.

" _Too_ good," Akumu said.

"It's a girl trait," Netami said.

"One of our gifts," Ayame added.

"Gifts, huh?" Tohru stated.

"Tell me, does that also go with your gifts of stupidity and natural retardedness?" Akumu asked.

"Oh yeah, like _you're_ one to talk, Akumu," Netami said a little ticked off.

"Aww, did I hurt your feewings?" Akumu asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Akumu, you are going to shut your mouth, _now_ ," Netami said.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because I'll zap you if you don't."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Akumu squeaked as he latched onto Tohru's arm.

"Hey! Get offa me, man!"

"So, what's it gonna be, Pharaoh?"

"Man, Netami, you're scary when you're angry," Ayame commented.

"Tell me something I _don't_ know." Akumu said.

"Would you guys SHUT UP and stop being IDIOTS so I can get the Pharaoh to agree to our terms?" Jami yelled. They all stared at her wide-eyed and blinked twice. "Good Lord. So, do we have a deal or not?"

"Well, I guess, but how can I let you live here if you have my soul?"

"Nah, I was just kidding about you having to sell your soul to us. We just wanted to creep you out, and I must say my plan worked pretty well."

" _Your_ plan?" Akumu yelled.

"Yes, _my_ plan. _Yours_ was terrible, if I do recall."

"Even though I hate to admit it, she's right."

"He's just upset that I beat him."

"Tequila was involved, get offa me!"

"Okay, you can live in my palace as guests and not servants."

"Sweet!" Akumu and Netami yelled as they hugged each other.

"Alright!" Tohru and Ayame said, giving each other their signature thumbs-up.

"I have a question: why do you want to live here?" Atem asked.

"We recently became homeless when a certain _pyro_ set our house on fire while he was throwing a tantrum, and now we have nowhere to go," Jami answered while glaring at Akumu, who was laughing nervously. "Also because we wanna torture you. Trust me when I say this: our form of torture doesn't involve ropes, chains, or whips."

"What does it involve?"

"If I were to tell you that, I would have to kill you." Atem's eyes widened and a gulp slipped out of his mouth. "Nah, I'm just kidding. Dude, you take things _way_ too seriously. You need to lighten up, Pharaoh," Jami said lightly patting him on the back.

They all walked into the palace and four of the five ran around commenting on how shiny everything was. Atem then tapped Jami on the shoulder.

"What about my Millennium Puzzle?"

"What about it? Oh, we were kidding about that, too."

"What? Then where is it?"

"One of your servants is shining it, remember? Get a grip, Pharaoh."

She then walked off and went to make sure her friends wouldn't break anything, especially Akumu. Atem went and sat on his throne and heaved a sigh. Seto walked up to him and watched all the chaos they were causing.

"So, how exactly did they convince you to allow them to stay here?"

"Don't ask," Atem said through clenched teeth.


	2. Battle in the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So all the OCs raid the kitchen and end up meeting Joey and Tristan. They don't get along very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using the name Joseph because Egypt. Tristan's just Tristan.
> 
> I'll just warn you that there are a lot of Larry the Cable Guy lines in here. If you have something against him, then don't read. And you have lost all respect from me. 
> 
> I'm just kidding. Nothing makes sense and everything hurts.

"Guys, we hit the jackpot!" Tohru yelled.

"Feeding frenzy!" Akumu shrieked.

"Hold it!" Jami yelled.

"Aww, why Jami? There's all of this food that's calling my name and telling me to eat it!" Akumu said starry-eyed.

"It all looks so good!" Tohru said with his mouth watering.

"Come on! We can't just let it go to waste," Akumu said, looking at her innocently.

"We can't eat it," Tohru and Akumu's faces dropped. "without some wine. You boys know it's not our style to eat without getting drunk. Don't tell me you were actually going to break our tradition. Well, shame on you," Jami lectured.

"We love you Jami!" Both boys yelled at once latching onto her. Akumu earned a glare from Netami and Ayame just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Now get offa me!" Jami said trying to fake a smile.

"Whew! At first we thought you were actually going to forbid us from eating." Tohru said.

"Yeah, don't scare us like that. We're stupid boys. So, don't use none of that sarcasm or reverse psychology around us because we might actually take you seriously," Akumu said.

"I'm just cool like that. Now, let's find their stash of wine."

"Hmm. Now, if I were wine, where would I be hiding?" Akumu asked in a serious tone– for once.

"Found it!" Tohru yelled.

"Sweet! Gimme!"

"Nuh uh, no can do. I'll give it to you only if you ask me nicely."

"Yeah, and I'll ask you nicely when Jami actually laughs," Akumu said snatching the bottle from Tohru. "Yay! I win!"

"What was that?" Jami asked cracking her knuckles.

"Oh, nothing of importance," Akumu said pouring a glass for himself. Jami smirked to herself. As Akumu lifted the glass to his mouth, the wine splashed onto his face. "Aww man! That is _so_ not funny, Jami!"

"What was that you were saying about me actually laughing?"

"You wanna start something?" Akumu asked wiping his face.

"I don't see what the point is. Fire can never beat water, or in this case, wine."

"It's go time!" Akumu snarled as fire surrounded his hands.

"You're so persistent." Akumu sent a fireball towards her, but she easily blocked it with a water whip. "You'll never learn."

"Where did that water come from?"

"Well, the cooks need _somewhere_ to store their water when they're not using it," Jami replied, gesturing at the barrels over her shoulder with her thumb.

He sent another attack at her, but this time she fought back by forming a tidal wave and sending it towards him; he was soaked.

"Dude, not the hair!" Akumu yelled trying to fix his hair that was now sticking to his face.

"Well, it's your own fault that you take so much pride in it."

"Alright, you two, break it up," Netami said, stepping in between them.

"Being all _neutral_ , as usual," Akumu seethed, slicking his hair back so it returned back to its normal look.

"No, I'm just stopping you guys from burning the food or making it soggy."

"Oh. That would be a bad thing, wouldn't it?" Akumu asked, rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.

"Hello, Captain Obvious," Jami drawled.

"Hey! Who are ya' and what are ya' doin' in here?"

"Well, Blondie, we could ask you the same question."

"Actually, Akumu, we can't," Jami said.

"Answer our question!"

"Hey hey hey hey hey...is it Blondie's question, or yours, Point Dexter?"

"Nice, dude," Jami said giving Akumu a high-five.

"Yay! I win!"

"My name ain't Blondie!"

"And my name isn't Point Dexter!"

"Well, smart asses, tell us your names before these ones stick," Akumu said.

"I'm Joseph."

"And I'm Tristan."

"'Tristan'? Isn't that a girl's name?" Akumu asked.

"Shut up!" Akumu and Tohru laughed and then gave each other a high-five.

"You see this look? This is my 'I'm-not-even-going-to-bother-pretending-to-care' look," Jami said pointing at her face. "As in I don't give a rat's ass about what your names are."

"Nice," Tohru said.

"Thanks," Jami said smirking.

"Answer our question," Joseph snapped.

"Is it your question, um Joseph, or is it yours, erm Tristan?" Akumu asked.

"We've already been through this," Tristan said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, don't mind him. He just likes to hear himself talk," Jami said.

"Well, who doesn't?" Akumu asked.

"Um... me?" Jami said.

"Ahem!" Joseph interjected.

"Hey, we are in the middle of an important fight! Don't butt in!" Akumu yelled.

"Um, hello? We–,"

"Hello, how are you? What the hell do you want? What are you trying to sell me? I'm not gonna buy it! It's probably rigged," Akumu said.

"What are you talking about?" Tristan asked.

"No, what are _you_ talking about, you prick?" Akumu asked pointing an accusing finger at him. Joseph and Tristan looked at each other wide-eyed. "That's what I thought," Akumu said crossing his arms.

Jami slapped her forehead. Tohru, Netami, and Ayame were sweatdropping and taking bites out of the fruit while they were watching.

"We are honored guests, we are here because there was food, and we wanted to get drunk and puke our brains out," Jami said sarcastically.

"Haha! That's funny right there," Akumu giggled.

"He hasn't had any wine, yet he's already acting like he's drunk," Tohru said.

"He doesn't need alcohol to get drunk. For him it's different: instead of getting drunk from too much alcohol, it's from too much talking," Netami explained.

"'Honored guests'? Are you sure you guys aren't servants?" Joseph asked.

"Of course I'm fucking sure! You and your pinhead friend over there can even go and ask your precious Pharaoh!" Akumu yelled. "Oh, and while you're at it, go find some hair dye because your hair looks like piss!"

"Yup, that's definitely the alcohol talking," Jami said.

"Lord, I apologize for that. Be with the Pygmies. Amen," Akumu muttered.

"Nice, dude," Jami said.

"Haha! Git-R-Done! That's right."

"What the–?" Tristan stammered.

"Hey, guess what: I like tater tots!"

"Huh?" Joseph and Tristan said looking at each other.

"Good, Lord. I don't care who you are, that's funny right there. If you didn't think that was funny, then get the hell outta here. Git-R-Done! That's right." Joseph and Tristan then turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

"I guess they didn't think it was funny," Jami said sarcastically.

"Well, that was fun," Tohru said.

"Yeah. That was as entertaining as watching midgets run track." Ayame choked on her wine and began coughing. Netami then began hitting her on the back to help her swallow it. "Lord, I apologize for that. Help the starving Pygmies in New Guinea. Amen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said. Everything hurts.


	3. Jugs's Theme Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five teens move into their rooms, with a few speedbumps here and there. And FRIENDSHIP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song was made up by Jordan after listening to "Bounce" by System Of A Down in our ninth grade World Geography class. At the time I don't think either of us really understood what the song was talking about, but now it just makes more sense. I think.

_In the boys' room..._

"Woohoo! These beds are really bouncy!" Akumu shouted while jumping on his.

"Hey, who said you could have the bed on the left?" Tohru asked.

"I did, what's it to ya'?"

"No way, dude. I always sleep on the left side."

"Too bad."

"Move, that's my bed."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Either you quit bitching, accept your defeat, and take the bed on the right, or I'll set it on fire and you won't have a bed at all."

"Fine."

"Yay! I win!"

Tohru sat on his bed and slapped his forehead while Akumu resumed to his former task of jumping on his bed.

_In the girls' room..._

"Oh no," Ayame said.

"There are two beds, but three of us," Netami said.

"So?" Jami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, how are we going to decide who gets a bed and who doesn't?" Ayame asked.

"Maybe we can ask for someone to move another one in here," Netami said.

"Don't bother," Jami said.

"What?" Netami asked.

"You two can have the beds."

"Where will you sleep?" Ayame asked.

"On the floor, where else?"

"But, won't that be a bit uncomfortable?"

"Let's just ask for another bed," Netami said.

"No, there would be no point in doing that because I won't use it. I have back problems and can't sleep in beds. Don't tell me you didn't notice that I was always on the floor at home."

"We didn't," Ayame said.

"I told you _not_ to tell me."

"Sorry. We won't get on your case about it," Netami said.

"Oh come on, you don't need to get _that_ serious about it."

"Yeah, and you don't need to act all _macho_ about it," Ayame said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll try and translate for her. She means that you don't need to be uncomfortable just to make sure we're happy...I think. Was I close?" Netami said.

"Bingo!"

"I'm not. I'm just making it better for me. I sleep on the floor because of back problems. Well, actually, I don't even sleep."

"You don't?" Netami asked.

"You mean you stay awake every night?" Ayame asked.

"Why?"

"I'm always keeping watch in case something were to happen: your boyfriend having a bad dream and burning the house down. I, unfortunately, wasn't able to stop him when he threw that hissy fit. There wasn't a source of water anywhere."

"Oh, that makes sense," Ayame said.

"So, all this time, you were going without sleep because you were watching out for us?" Netami asked.

"Pretty much."

"Wow."

"Aw, that is so sweet!" A high-pitched voice said.

The three girls turned their attention towards the door and saw a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes with a wide grin on her face. Ayame and Netami looked at each other while Jami stared at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"What's sweet?" Jami asked in a disgusted tone.

"That you three care about each other so much! You must have a really strong friendship!"

"Uh, I guess...?"

"Hi! My name is Teanna! I'm Pharaoh Atem's best friend!"

"You mean, besides Blondie and Point Dexter?" Jami asked.

"Who?"

"Seems as though those names stuck before they told us their real ones."

"Girls, watch out! There's this really annoying girl who keeps preaching about friendship!" Akumu yelled from the doorway and saw the four girls in the room. (By the way, Teanna let herself in.) "Oh, you know already."

"Yeah, you're a little late to the party, Akumu," Jami said sarcastically.

"Well, hey there, Jugs."

"My name is _Teanna_ , not _Jugs_!"

"Explanation, please," Jami said looking over at Akumu.

"She has big jugs."

"That makes sense."

"I just made up a theme song for Jugs: Up and down, all around, on the ground, big and round!"

"Impressive."

"Thank you. I do take deep pride in it."

"Well, who can blame you? You're someone who is gifted with making things up right on the spot."

"Ain't that the truth?"

"Stop it, or else!" Teanna yelled.

"Stop what...? Or else what...?" Tohru asked in a bored tone of voice.

"Stop calling me Jugs, or else I'll tell Atem!" They all stared at Teanna, who was slightly trembling from yelling so loud. Jami cleared her throat.

"And...?" Tohru said.

"Well, Atem is my best friend, and when I tell him, he'll throw you all out!"

"Haha! Not if he wants to keep his soul!" Akumu mused.

"Hmm, you know, Teanna, you seem to really like the Pharaoh. Perhaps as more than a friend...?" Jami said smirking. Teanna's face had turned as red as Akumu's hair, which is _really_ red. "-Sigh- I love it when I'm right." Teanna got up from where she was sitting and dashed out the door.

"Phew, she's finally gone!" Tohru said wiping the small amount of sweat off of his forehead.

"Yeah, for now," Netami said.

"Something tells me that won't be the last time we'll see her," Ayame said.

"Well, at least we know how to get rid of her," Jami said.

"How?" Tohru asked raising an eyebrow. Jami pointed at Akumu.

"Up and down, all around, on the ground, big and round!"

"Oh," the other three said sweatdropping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the song is still alive and kicking.


	4. It's Bath Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole "insurance commercial" thing was, once again, something Jordan made up. And the thing about Netami zapping everyone will be cleared up in the next chapter. As will some other stuffs.

"Akumu, I thought you said you knew where you were going," Ayame said.

"I did say that, but I didn't mean it."

"Ask somebody!" Netami yelled.

"Hun, guys are different than girls. Guys can't ask for directions. Girls, on the other hand, have no problem with asking someone and embarrassing themselves." -Slap!- -Punch!- -Bam!- -I just saved a bunch of money on my Millennium Item insurance by switching to Yami- -Zap!- "Ow..."

"Wow, Netami, you are really scary when you're angry," Ayame said. 

"Dude, are you okay?" Tohru asked.

"My girlfriend just slapped me, punched me, kicked me, used one of my insurance commercials, and electrocuted me. I'm just dandy!" Akumu said sarcastically.

"Moron," Jami muttered.

"So, how are we going to find the bath? Any ideas?" Ayame asked.

"Well, we wouldn't want to _embarrass_ ourselves by _asking directions_!" Netami said angrily. Just then, Pharaoh Atem came around the corner with his cape flowing out behind him.

"Whoosh," Akumu said as he got closer.

"'Whoosh'?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, you're having a 'whoosh' moment. Your cape is flowing behind you, giving off the whoosh effect," Akumu explained.

"I see, very interesting." Jami snorted at how serious the Pharaoh was taking this. "So, where are you all headed to?"

"Um...well...uh," Akumu stammered.

"Pharaoh, would you be so kind as to show us where the baths are?" Jami asked "innocently", making the Pharaoh blush.

'No! Ix-nay!' Akumu mouthed.

"Um, s-sure. Separated, I presume?"

"No. Together."

"Really? I thought you would want it to be separate baths."

"Hey, you've seen one, you've seen 'em all," Jami said, making Atem's blush deepen.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Tohru said laughing and slapping his leg.

"Hey, I wasn't aware that anyone was home!" Akumu yelled in defense.

"Still, you shouldn't have been walking around the house naked," Jami tutted.

"Hey, it was _my_ house."

"So? It's indecent." Atem covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughter.

"Wow, great job, you two. You made him laugh," Ayame said.

"Yeah. You actually made Mr. Grumpy Pants, er, Man-Skirt laugh," Tohru mumbled.

"Yeah, some achievement," Netami muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I apologize. I just thought your story was a bit humorous."

"'Hyoo...more...us?'" Akumu asked.

"It means he thought it was a laughing matter," Jami explained.

"Well, I don't know about all that, but–" Netami slapped her forehead.

"He's an over-achiever," Jami said sarcastically.

"Well, if you'll please follow me, I'll show you where the bath is."

"Thankies!" Akumu said.

_At the outdoor bath..._

"Here it is."

"Thanks, dude!" Tohru shouted as he jumped in, getting Ayame wet. She jumped in and dunked him under the water.

"Yo, Tohru, wanna play Chicken?" Akumu asked.

"Hells yeah!"

"What? Hey, Akumu! Put me down! Right now!" Netami yelled when he put her on his shoulders.

"Up you go, Ayame."

"Alright!" Ayame said giving Tohru the signature thumbs-up.

"No no no no no! Akumu please! Quit!"

"Aww, you're no fun, Netami. I promise I won't let you die or get hurt."

"No way! You know I'm afraid of heights!"

"It's only six and a half feet."

"Still, when I get nervous, I send off waves of electricity. I don't want to zap anyone on accident; especially in water. You can understand that, right?"

"Alright, alright. Get off."

"Thank you!" Netami said giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Awriiiiiight..." (Teehee Quagmire.)

"Jami, you'll be on my team, won't you? Please?" Akumu asked with a puppy-dog pout.

"Sure."

"Yay! I win!"

"What are you talking about? We haven't even started," Tohru said.

"I know. It's Water Girl against Ms. Windbag, come on! Who's got the advantage? Besides, I always win. It's a way of life."

"Right..."

"Thank you for showing us how to get here," Jami said.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all," Atem replied with a thin smile.

"Well, we all really appreciate it."

"Jami! Come on!"

"Just a minute, Akumu."

"I can't wait any longer!" Akumu whined grabbing her hand and pulling her.

"Okay, okay. You win."

"Yay! I win!"

"Will you be alright getting back to your rooms?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, Jami!"

"Okay, okay. –We'll figure it out.– Okay, Akumu, I'm coming."

"That's what she said..." Akumu mused, earning a glare from Netami.

"Well, have...fun...?"

"Uh. Yeah."

"Okay, Jami, get on my shoulders."

"Wait, Netami has to do something," Ayame interjected.

"Yeah, she can't just watch from the sidelines. That's just not her style," Tohru said.

"You can be ref, okay?" Jami asked.

"Sure thing!" Netami said saluting.

"Ready, Ayame?" Jami asked, making a water whip.

"Ready when you are, Jami," Ayame said, forming a sphere of wind.

"My bad, when _Netami's_ ready," Jami said, bowing her head.

"Ready... set... GO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for the record, I'm not even sure if "chicken" is the actual name of that game. I just heard it called that somewhere...I think. But I've been known to be wrong before.


	5. Morning Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pharaoh has a high school crush aww. And other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna warn you (whoever is reading this), I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER! And I use a bunch of Avatar stuff in this. After I wrote this (not just the chapter, but the whole story) I felt sort of ashamed at how much I used and how I used it... Oh, and they were wearing towels in the last chapter. Jami and Ayame weren't sitting on the guys' shoulders naked. That would be very strange.

"G'mornikins!" Akumu said in a sing-song voice.

"Looks like _someone's_ in a good mood today," Ayame said.

"He's always in a good mood," Netami said, stretching.

"Hey, where's Jami?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, where's my Chicken partner?" Akumu added.

"She's practicing," Netami answered.

"Practicing her proposal to the Pharaoh?"

"What? No, she's training. What are you talking about? 'Proposal'?"

"Come on, don't tell me you didn't see it. She likes him," Tohru said.

"Haha! That's a laugh," Ayame chuckled.

"You boys have got it all wrong. It's the other way around," Netami said.

"Come on, don't tell me you didn't see it. He likes her," Ayame cooed, mocking her younger brother.

"Yeah, she's made him blush three times since we got here. And she wasn't even trying to," Netami explained.

"Besides, Teanna likes him," Ayame said.

"Who?" Tohru asked.

"-Sigh- Jugs."

"Up and down, all around, on the ground, big and round!" Akumu sang.

"So, don't go on thinking that Jami likes the Pharaoh, because she _doesn't_ ," Netami said, getting out of bed.

"What do you expect? We're stupid boys. We don't pay attention to human relationships," Akumu said.

"Then why did you bring it up in the first place?" Netami asked, picking her outfit.

"Because we're stupid boys," Tohru answered.

"Too right you are," Ayame said.

"Don't worry, there's nothing for you to be ashamed of," Netami said ruffling Akumu's hair.

"Hey, no! Not the hair!"

"Aww, poor baby."

"Hey, that's _my_ line. Besides, you can't do it right."

"Oh, _sorry_ if I don't spend my time _practicing_ it."

"I forgive you."

"Okay...? Will you guys leave so Ayame and I can change?"

"Sure," Akumu said, standing there with his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, um, in order to leave, you have to move from your current spot."

"Okay."

"Leave, already!"

"Why? There's nothing to be ashamed of--hey, Tohru, where are you going?"

"I'm not staying!"

"Come, on, dude. You've seen your sister before."

"Yeah, but I really didn't want to."

"How dare you?!" Ayame yelled, hitting Tohru over the head with her pillow.

"Ow! See? This is why I didn't wanna stick around! She gets angry really easily!"

"Bro, if you want to keep your eye, you'll use your head for once and get out!" Ayame yelled, threatening to use her ammo a second time.

"Come on, Akumu! You're gonna get zapped and I'm gonna lose my eye!"

"Jeeze, Tohru, why do you wanna stay so bad? You wanna see your sister and my girlfriend? For shame."

"What?" Akumu grabbed Tohru's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Dude, you are such a pervert. No wonder your sister gets mad at you."

Tohru narrowed his eyes and spotted a rock on the ground. He waved his hand and the rock pelted Akumu in the head and knocked him out. Tohru then turned and walked towards the kitchen to get something for his growling stomach.

"I think my sister's bipolar, and Akumu's highlights are taking affect on him."

_Um, outside..._

Atem was walking through the garden, trying to hide from Teanna, when he heard splashing water. He walked to where the sound was coming from and saw Jami standing knee-high in the pond, making the water rotate in a circle. She was using smooth, swift movements and seemed to be deep in concentration. She then straightened up and the water fell. She quickly whipped around and threw two sharp pieces of ice at Atem. The shards stuck in the tree, barely missing him. He had ducked behind the bushes so the ice didn't hit him.

"Who's there? Show yourself or I'll strike again! And this time, I won't miss," She said forming an ice dagger and clenching it in her hand.

Atem stood slowly and came out of the bushes. Jami slumped her shoulders and the dagger melted in her hand as she relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to interrupt your training. I heard a noise and I went looking for the source."

"It's fine. I heard someone approach and my instincts took over. It's just an instant reflex. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It is no problem. So, what exactly was that you were doing?"

"It's an ancient martial arts called 'Water Bending.' I'm not really 'bending' it, just controlling and manipulating it." 

"Really? That's pretty cool. How long have you been able to do that?"

"I was born with the ability. My clan has always been able to do it. Eventually, every one of them died out under mysterious circumstances, so I'm the only one of my clan who is still alive. I still don't know what happened to them or how they died."

"I see."

"The other four have similar powers."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They control different elements: Akumu controls fire, Netami controls lightning, Tohru controls earth, and Ayame controls air." 

"Wow."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Jami said with a nonchalant shrug.

"It's rather fascinating."

"Jeeze, Pharaoh, do you always use such formal language?"

"I don't know."

"'You dunno...'?"

"I just never really noticed. It's how my father taught me to speak. I guess I'm used to it. It comes naturally to me."

"-Sigh- Well, that's enough training for today."

"By the way, how long have you been out here?"

"Um...three hours," Jami answered, counting her fingers.

"Amazing. You must have gotten up really early."

"I guess you could say that," Jami said, looking the other way. She reached back and stretched her arms behind her back, throwing her chest out a bit, and leaving a little to the Pharaoh's imagination. "-Sigh- Chow time. My stomach's talking up a storm. Maybe I'll see you later," Jami said stepping out of the water and wringing the water out of her skirt. "Oh yeah, you won't tell the others what I told you, will you? Akumu will get mad and might throw a tantrum and you would become a king without a castle."

"I won't tell."

"Okay, cool," Jami said with a grin as she turned and began walking towards the kitchen, leaving the Pharaoh deep in his own thoughts.

"Why did I think that? Is it possible that I might have feelings for her?" He snapped out of it and walked back to the palace before a certain someone named Teanna noticed he was gone and started looking for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had to do it. "Water Bending" is easier than saying "water controlling," or "water manipulating." Am I right? And I know, I know, there is no lightning, but Netami has to control something. Although Azula controls lightning...besides, lightning is fun!


	6. Jealousy's Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OCs go in the woods, because Egypt had a lot of palm trees and shit, and come up with a nickname for Netami. American Dad reference ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the reason why it's called "'Jealousy's' Nickname" is because netamu means 'jealous' in Japanese (but I made it netami because that sounded more feminine)... and they're finding a nickname for Netami because she's the only one who doesn't have one. On with the story.

"-Sigh- It's nice to get out of there for a while," Netami said.

"I get out every morning," Jami said.

"That's true."

"Maybe you should come train with me. You could sure use it."

"Are you saying that I'm not any good?"

"No, I'm saying you could use the training because lightning is hard to control, and whenever you use it, it takes a lot of your energy. Besides, there's always needed training to get better."

"Nice speech, Water Girl," Akumu said.

"He's probably just saying that because he wants to hide the fact that he never trains," Tohru whispered.

"Or because he was able to stay awake through the whole thing," Ayame added.

"Eh, either one is reasonable," Jami stated with a shrug.

"No wonder he always loses to you," Tohru chuckled.

"Well, sure. Water always beats fire," Netami said.

"That's not always true. Fire and heat can make water evaporate. That only works if there is less water than fire. That's one advantage. The other advantage is this: I can only attack if there is a source of water nearby. Akumu can produce and create fire at his own will. If there is no water source, Akumu could beat me easily.

"Akumu, Tohru, and Ayame have it easy. Fire and air can be used at any time. Akumu can produce fire, but he's different-–well, of course he's different-–, because he doesn't need a source. Tohru needs a source of earth, and it's a very rare occasion for there not to be one. Ayame needs a source of air, which is easy because air is all around us. There are only two problems for Akumu: water and air. Water can put out fire in a short period of time unless there is a large amount of fire that can outmatch water. In order for Akumu to produce fire, he needs air. Fire can't exist without air.

"Netami and I, on the other hand, aren't so lucky. I need a water source. That's all there is to it. Netami is able to produce lightning, but it's really hard for her because it uses too much of her strength. She can't attack twice without fainting from exhaustion. She doesn't need a source of lightning, but her attacks are stronger if there is one, and she doesn't become as weak because she's not producing it. And those are the different ways we are able to even use our powers." The four were all staring at her with "duh" looks on their faces.

"Whoa. I think that's the longest you've ever talked," Akumu said dumbfounded.

"My head hurts," Tohru whined.

"Sorry."

"How exactly did you know all of that about us?" Ayame asked.

"I study you. Don't go thinking that I just zone out when I'm watching you guys act like idiots. No offence."

"She knows all of our strengths and weaknesses in battle. This could be a problem for us," Netami said.

"You can say that again," Ayame sighed.

"Okay, 'she kno–,'" Akumu began.

"Don't...say it again. Please," Tohru said.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Ayame asked.

"Can we go in the woods? I wanna go in the woods," Tohru exclaimed.

"Of course _you_ would want to, Nature Boy," Akumu said.

"I think it's a good idea. I've been wanting to get some fresh air," Ayame said.

"I just noticed something: we all have nicknames. Jami is Water Girl, Tohru is Nature Boy, I'm Pyro, and Ayame is Ms. Windbag," Akumu said, trying to sound smart.

"Uh, dude, Netami doesn't have one," Tohru muttered.

"-Sigh- So much for sounding smart."

"We have to come up with a nickname for her," Ayame stated.

"No, you don't," Netami said.

"She's right, we don't," Jami replied with a shrug.

"Being your usual 'supportive' self, are we?" Tohru asked.

"Nice of you to point that out."

"Hmm. Nickname...nickname," Akumu mused, looking deep in thought. Ayame and Tohru just looked at each other.

"Don't think about it too much, or you might hurt yourself," Netami joked.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey...hey...hey...hey...WHOA. I know what I'm doing."

"Well, he can't say you didn't warn him," Jami said.

"So true," Netami said, heaving a sigh.

"Haha. Laugh it up!" Akumu yelled.

"Okay! Muahahahaha! How was that?" Netami asked.

"Ooooooooookay...?" Ayame said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, let's give Pyro some time. This could take a while," Tohru said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, we might as well find something to do to entertain us so we don't die of boredom," Jami said.

"Like what?" Ayame asked.

"Let's make fun of Jugs. That's always fun," Tohru suggested.

"Up and down, all around, on the ground, big and round!"

"Akumu, don't get distracted," Netami scolded.

"Well, I'm sorry if I can't multitask!"

"Can anyone of the male species?" Ayame asked.

"No," Tohru answered.

"It must be a girl thing," Ayame said shrugging.

"Not necessarily. I can't multitask."

" _You_ can't, Jami? I thought, of all people, that you would be the best."

"Nope."

"Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"What is it, Akumu?" Netami asked.

"I just had a thought."

"Oh boy," Tohru said, rolling his eyes.

"I came up with a name."

"What is it?" Ayame asked.

"Netami's nickname will be 'Thunder Cat,'" Akumu said proudly.

"'Thunder Cat?' That's lame," Tohru deadpanned.

"Oh, like you could do any better?"

"Hmm, it has a nice ring to it," Ayame pondered.

"I like it. Thunder Cat it is," Netami said.

"That's one point for Thunder Cat. Oh yeah, there's points," Akumu said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah American Dad, couldn't resist.


	7. Attack of the Furballs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OCs encounter little furry animals which become their pets. And other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I'll just tell you about the animals in case my descriptions confuse you. Akumu's and Netami's animals, Kiro and Kila, look like Kilala/Kirara from InuYasha. Ayame's animal, Kimi, looks like Momo from Avatar: The Last Airbender (yet ANOTHER thing from the show...) Tohru's animal, Monoke, looks like Mokona from...uh...many CLAMP animes. And Jackson (Tohru) wanted the name Monoke because he's a big fan of the movie Princess Mononoke. I just made the others up. Yeah. And Jami's animal, not named yet, looks like The Dash from Card Captor Sakura. There you have it.

"Hmm. I wonder if they have any dangerous animals in these woods," Netami wondered.

"I don't know, maybe–ooo! Lemur!" Ayame squealed.

"Well, that's not exactly a dangerous animal," Jami said.

"Lemur! Mr. Lemur! Come back!" Ayame yelled, chasing after it and waving her arms.

"Is there something wrong with Ayame?" Netami asked.

"She likes lemurs," Tohru deadpanned.

"No kidding," Jami said.

"Dude, your sister ain't right," Akumu said.

"I know," Tohru sighed.

"Aw! What a cute kitty!" Netami cooed.

"Hey, there's two of them," Akumu commented.

He knelt down and looked at the two cats. They both had big heads and small bodies with three fluffy tails, but the male had gold fur and huge red eyes, and the female had pale pink fur with large purple eyes. The male hopped on Akumu's shoulder and rubbed his face against Akumu's cheek. Netami picked up the female and pet her head making her begin purring.

"They're pretty unusual. Hey Nature Boy, have you ever seen animals like these?" Jami asked.

"I'm sorry to say that I haven't."

"Hey, you guys! I caught the lemur! And it turns out that it's a Mrs. Lemur."

"Good for you, Ayame. You should be proud of yourself," Jami said sarcastically.

"I named her Kimi. I think that's a cute name."

"Wow, those are some big ears," Tohru said.

"They make her look even cuter!"

"Well, it looks like we won't be finding any dangerous animals. All we've been finding are," -clears throat- "cute...furry ones," Jami said grimacing.

"Did I just hear you say 'cute' and 'furry?'" Tohru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's why I cleared my throat. Hey Nature Boy, looks like you've got a new friend."

Tohru looked down at his feet and saw what looked like a rabbit. It had white fur, a round body, long ears, and a green circle on its forehead. (Because Tohru's color is green)

"Hey there, little guy. You're sure funny-looking," Tohru said, picking it up and perching it on his arm. "I'm gonna call you Monoke."

"We named ours, too. Mine is Kiro," Akumu said.

"Mine is Kila."

"A.K.A. Thunder Cat Jr."

"-Sigh- Whatever you say, Akumu."

"Yay! I win!"

"Looks like you're the only one without a friend," Tohru stated.

"And let's keep it that way. It's fine with me. It was hard enough having to put up with you idiots. Now, I have to deal with little furry animals in addition to you guys," Jami hissed, crossing her arms.

"You know, as your friend, I must be perfectly honest with you by saying you are really depressing," Ayame said.

"I'm used to it."

"So, how are we gonna sneak these into the palace?" Netami asked.

"You guys high-tail it to your rooms. If anyone's coming, I'll distract them."

"Thanks, Jami!" Ayame chirped.

"You're the best," Tohru said.

"I know. I'm just cool like that."

"Let's go before someone comes looking for us," Netami said.

"Why would anyone come looking for us?" Tohru asked.

"It's hard to _not_ notice Akumu's presence."

"You're right. Let's go."

"Finally...!" Jami said, sighing.

"Why are you so psyched to be leaving?" Ayame asked.

"I just wanna get outta here before one of those furballs finds me."

"Yeah. Good point."

"I can't imagine you with one," Tohru said.

"Thanks," Jami said sarcastically.

As they walked down the hallway towards their room, Jami saw Atem come around the corner. She turned around and told Ayame and Netami to hide. Akumu and Tohru were already gone because their room was closer. Atem looked up and he smiled when he saw Jami standing there looking at where the other two went. She turned around and "eeped" when she came face-to-face with him. He was holding something that was covered in a cloth.

"Hello, Jami. I've been looking for you," he said happily.

"Really? You've been looking for me? That's nice. Why...?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Oh, well, I went out earlier to see if you were training, but you weren't. Then, I found out you had gone for a walk with the others. And when I was outside waiting for you all to get back, I found her."

"Um...'her'?"

He removed the cloth to reveal an animal with light blue fur and dark blue, half-lidded, tired eyes. She had long ears, a long tail, and a dark blue diamond on her forehead. The tips of her tail, ears, and paws were black.

"I found her when I was outside."

"Really? Um...what exactly is she?"

"She looks like some kind of dog, or a fox. I don't know exactly."

"That's nice. Um...why exactly are you telling me this?"

"I thought you should have her. She really reminds me of you."

"How is that?"

"Well, um, she's...blue."

"'She's blue...'? What does that have to do with anything? Are you saying I'm depressing, too?"

"No, you're not depressing at all. You're just more mature and calm than the others. I just thought she reminded me of you because, well, you have blue hair, she has blue fur; you have blue eyes, she has blue eyes."

"That's your reason?" Atem's eyes slightly widened at her remark. "That did not come out right."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I thought you should have her because you seem like a responsible person who would take good care of her." Jami's face saddened.

'He's trying so hard, and I'm just making him feel bad with my logical perspective.'

"-Sigh- Alright, I'll take her."

"You will? Great!"

"I'm just wondering, why did you have her covered up?"

"She fell asleep while I was holding her, and because I didn't want Teanna to see her. She would ask to keep her and smother her to death."

"Ah. That makes sense."

"Well, I'll leave her in your capable hands. I've got to go because I'm supposed to be doing some work."

"Okay," Jami said taking the animal from him.

"If I finish work early, maybe we can meet up later."

"Great...I can't wait," she said faking a smile.

Atem grinned excitedly at her and walked down the hall with his little whoosh effect. Jami narrowed her eyes and bore holes into the back of his head.

'Netami and Ayame better have not been watching the whole time. I don't sense them, so they must have made it without getting caught. It's not like we would get in any trouble,' Jami thought as she shrugged to herself.

She covered the animal with the cloth and walked towards her room. When she entered, she saw Netami and Ayame playing with their pets. She grimaced and sat on the floor, placing the bundle next to her.

"Uh oh, she's pouting. This cannot be good," Ayame said.

"What happened? Did he propose to you?" Netami asked.

Jami gave them a look that said something like, 'What are you talking about? Are you crazy?'

"Well?" Ayame asked. Jami ripped off the cloth. "Aw!"

"She's pretty cute. Did he give her to you?" Netami asked.

"Yeah, as a gift?"

"Don't ask."

"Why are you so mad?" Netami asked.

"He supposedly gave her to me because she reminds him of me. He also wants to meet up with me later."

"He likes you! Your boyfriend owes me ten bucks," Ayame said. Netami nodded.

"Great, now _I've_ got one of these furballs!" Jami looked down and saw hers staring at her innocently. She then narrowed her eyes. "You'd just better not piss on anything."


	8. Pyro's a Player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, this chapter was Jordan's idea.

"Have you girls seen Akumu? I can't find him," Netami asked. Jami and Ayame shook their heads. Tohru came out of his room and walked up to them.

"Hey bro. Have you seen Akumu?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, he's flirting with Serenity," Tohru answered.

"Who?" Jami asked.

"Blondie's younger sister."

"Ah," Ayame said.

"Where is he?! When I find him, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Netami yelled steaming.

"Whoa. Hold it, Thunder Cat," Ayame said trying to restrain her PMS-ing friend, but was failing miserably.

"Yeah. Why give him just a piece? Just give him your whole mind," Jami said. Netami stopped struggling and stared at Jami with a confused look on her face. "-Sigh- Never mind. My logical and sarcastic language is too complicated for your comprehension." Now all three were staring at her confused. "The expressions on your faces are telling me to keep my mouth shut."

"Where is he Tohru?" Netami asked.

"He's in the kitchen."

"The kitchen?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah. He originally went in there to get something to eat, and to insult Blondie and Point Dexter, then he saw her talking to her brother and started flirting with her."

"You were with him and then you _left_?" Netami asked.

"Yeah. It was really sappy and I thought I was gonna blow chunks."

"Tohru, you're an idiot, you know that?" Ayame asked.

"He was using sappy pick-up lines, huh? Looks like he's long gone," Jami said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I won't let that little bitch take him away from me," Netami hissed walking towards the kitchens.

"Now would be one of those times not to get involved." Ayame said.

"I don't wanna get involved, but I wanna see what she's gonna do to him," Jami commented.

"Me, too. Let's go," Tohru said.

_In the kitchen..._

"Hey! Get away from my sista!" Joseph yelled running at Akumu.

Akumu just stretched his arm out and stopped Joseph from reaching him by grabbing his face. Tristan was steaming, but he was being a stupid boy and wasn't doing anything about it.

"So Serenity, like I was saying. How about you...and me, later tonight...under the stars? Eh? Does that sound good to you?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean I-–,"

"Akumu!"

"Oh dear Lord, I'm gonna git dead!"

"Akumu, what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"H-hey there Thunder Cat, what's shakin'?"

"Don't you 'Hey Thunder Cat' me!"

"Well I guess I'll be going, now," Serenity said.

"Oh no you don't, Pixie!"

"Fereity!" Joseph yelled muffled.

"-Sigh- Akumu, let go of his face," Netami sighed.

"Aw, you're no fun."

"Let me ask you something, well, a few somethings, Pixie. Is Akumu your boyfriend? No. Are you Akumu's girlfriend? No. Have you known Akumu for ten years? No. Have you known Akumu for ten minutes? Yes. –Akumu, you're not going anywhere!" Netami said, grabbing his ear while he was trying to sneak away.

"I wasn't doing anything. He was talking to me," Serenity said innocently.

"Is that so?" Netami asked, looking over at Akumu who was laughing nervously.

"Eh heh."

"I'll have to punish him later. You, on the other hand, had better stay the hell away from him. Just in case you were to change your mind. Come on Pyro, we need to talk," Netami said, dragging him out of the kitchen by his ear.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Not the ear! That hurts!"

"Better your ear than your precious hair."

"Have mercy, Thunder Cat!"

"'Mercy?' Never heard of it."

"Noooooo!"

"He's a gonner," Ayame said.

"Yup," Jami agreed.

"I warned him not to talk to her, but nooooo, he wouldn't listen to me," Tohru said.

"Is that so?" Ayame asked.

"Yes."

"Come on, Nature Boy, we need to talk," Ayame said grabbing his ear.

"Have mercy, oh beloved sister of mine!"

"'Mercy?' Never heard of it." The door closed, leaving Jami, Serenity, Joseph, and Tristan.

"I'm not sticking around here. You morons will probably find a way to ruin my reputation. –Not that I have a reputation, except for being the most depressing person on the planet," Jami muttered before walking out the door. "Well, that was a waste of my time. I could have been training, but nooooo. I was stuck watching those idiots act like, well, idiots. Then again, I didn't have to go watch...nah, it's always their fault."

"So, do you enjoy talking to yourself?"

"Hn. Well, if it isn't Jugs. What a...pleasant surprise," Jami said in a hateful tone.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that! My name is Teanna!"

"Well, you thought wrong. You actually told Akumu to stop calling you Jugs. Sorry, the name seems to have stuck with me. You don't mind, do you?"

"Yes, I do mind! I can't help it if my boobs are big!"

"Okay... reeaaally didn't wanna know that. You know, now that you mention it, how can you stand up straight? Don't those things weigh you down? At all? Just the slightest bit?"

"Shut up!"

"You know, I really hate to admit it, but I think I actually liked you better when you were preaching about friendship. -Sigh- Whew! Thank God I won't ever have to say that again."

"Would you be quiet?"

"What is your deal? Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because Atem spends more time with you, an outsider, than with me, his best friend."

"Hey, I've only been here for a week. You have been here how long? A lot longer than a week. You've had plenty of time to make a move, but you let those opportunities flow right past you," Jami stated making the sweeping motion with her hand.

"I have no idea what he sees in you, you ugly girl."

"No one likes it when you talk about yourself. –Akumu, I'm sorry for using one of your sayings, but it was the perfect time."

"How dare you? I am so much prettier than you!"

"Yeah, you're so pretty, that mirrors break because they aren't worthy of showing your _gorgeous_ reflection."

"Whatever! I'm still prettier!"

"So, maybe you are! Who cares? Maybe the reason you are prettier than me is because I don't give a damn about my appearance."

"Stay the hell away from Atem!"

"Don't swear, swearing's bad. –I'm sorry again, Akumu."

"Stay away from him! Don't even go anywhere near him! Not even the same room!"

"Hey, Pretty Girl, did you ever even try to consider the fact that maybe, just maybe, he comes up to me?"

"That's a lie! He wouldn't want to talk to an outsider like you."

"Oh really? Then how would he be spending more time with me if he wouldn't want to talk to an, oh, what did you call me? Oh yeah, an 'outsider?'"

"Ugh! Be quiet!"

"Oh. So, I was right, after all. You do like the Pharaoh as more than a friend. I love it when I'm right," Jami said sighing.

"Just stay away from him!"

"Whatever you say, Jugs. Now, you just have to tell him to stay away from me."

"My name isn't Jugs!"

"That's not my point. What's more important, people knowing your real name, or getting the person you're head-over-heels for to like you back?" She asked watching Teanna turn to walk away. "Wait. I'll make a pact with you."

"A what?"

"I'll make a deal with you. If you can get the Pharaoh to stop talking to me, then I'll get the others, as well as myself, to call you by your real name. Is that fair?"

"Fine."

"Good. It's been nice doing business with you...Teanna," she said as Teanna turned around and walked away. "That is the most horrible, mushy language I have ever used. It's a good thing we struck the deal before I vomited."

"Ow! Netami, I'm sorry! I'll never flirt with another girl, again! I promise!"

"Ayame, I'm sorry I'm an idiot, but you can't fix stupid! Stupid is forever! Ow!" (Ron White line.)

"Hmm. I guess I'll go make sure that none of the furballs took a dump on anything," Jami said in a bored tone.


	9. Pyro's Gone Missing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akumu vanishes and the others go looking for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, this chapter was yet again another idea of Jordan's.

"Tohru, has Akumu gone to flirt with Serenity, again?" Ayame asked.

"You'd think he would have learned his lesson after the ass-kicking he got yesterday," Jami said.

"He's not. When I woke up this morning, he was gone," Tohru said.

"Now that you mention it, Netami was gone, too," Jami commented.

"Do you think they went to train together? Or they went for a walk?" Ayame asked.

"No, Akumu never trains, and Netami doesn't forgive people this quickly, no matter who it is."

"Sorry I took so long to get ready! I couldn't find my shoes!" Netami said nervously as she came out of the room. Ayame did a double-take.

"H-how did you-?"

"Where did you come from?" Tohru asked.

"And how did you get in our room without Ayame and me noticing?"

"I'm, uh, I was just being really quiet."

"Uh huh..." Jami said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"S-so, are we gonna go into town or not?" Netami asked.

"We have to find Akumu, first. You haven't seen him, have you?" Tohru asked.

"He's in town already. I told him we would meet him there."

"Really? Oh, okay," Ayame said.

"Ayame, you are so naive," Tohru said.

-Sakura punch!-

"So let me get this straight. You're saying that you actually let him wait in town for us by himself? You trust him after what he did yesterday?" Jami asked.

"W-well, sure. He made it up to me by...giving Kila a bath...and then I forgave him. Uh, yeah."

"Aw, that's so sweet! Maybe you should give Kimi a bath for me," Ayame suggested.

"Fat chance," Tohru scoffed.

-Sakura punch!-

"Well, let's go. He's waiting for us at the fountain," Netami said.

"Hmm. We'll just see about that," Jami muttered.

Just as they went down the hallway towards the palace entrance, the Pharaoh walked up to them.

"Where are you all headed off to?" He asked with a smile.

"UmAkumuranawayandnowwe'regonnagolookforhimbye!" Jami said, pushing the others out, closing the door behind her. (Um, Akumu ran away, and now we're gonna go look for him! Bye!)

"Jami, what was that about?" Ayame asked.

"It's a long story. Don't ask. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh, okay."

'Teanna, where are you? What are you doing?'

When they got to the fountain, they didn't see Akumu anywhere. Jami looked over at Netami, whose teeth were chattering.

"Netami, he wasn't ever here, was he?"

"He was! He said he would stay here! He promised he wouldn't leave this spot."

"Maybe he saw a pretty girl and followed her," Tohru said.

"Let me guess, that's what you would have done," Ayame said.

"You know it."

-Sakura punch!-

"Idiot."

"Well, let's go look for him. We should split up," Tohru said rubbing his head.

"Yeah. We'll split into pairs. Tohru and Ayame will go and take the left half of town. Netami and I will take the right. I'll shoot up a sphere of water that will rain down for a moment. That's when we'll meet back here. If you two find him, send up a strong wave of air, Ayame. We'll be able to see it. If we find him, we'll do the same."

"Alright. We'll see you guys later," Tohru said.

The two groups split up and began their search. Netami moved one of her hands behind her back and shot a spark out of her index finger at one of the shops. It was a really small spark, so it would be ten minutes until a fire started. Jami and Netami looked everywhere and asked around, but found nothing.

"Well, I hope Ayame and Tohru are having better luck than we are."

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll just signal for them to come back." As the water formed in her hand, a strong wind picked up. "Come on! Tohru and Ayame must have found something!"

"Perfect," Netami muttered smirking.

"What was that?"

"Oh. Nothing. It was nothing."

"Alright." When they got to where the signal came from, they saw Ayame using an air shield against a shop that was on fire. "Tohru! What happened?" Jami yelled.

"We think he may have been here."

"What makes you think that? It could have been an accident."

"A fire this big couldn't have been set by accident."

"That's true," Netami said.

"Ayame thinks that someone may have ambushed him, and when he tried to fight back, he missed and caught the shop on fire."

"He can't have caused this. Akumu wasn't even in the village. He never left the palace. Tohru's right, though. This fire wasn't an accident," Jami muttered.

"You know, I could sure use some assistance right now!" Ayame yelled.

Jami looked around and saw a large pot that was full of water. She ran over and lifted the water out of it and formed a wave.

"What do you think you're doing, missy?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Sorry, Ma'am. I'm saving the shop across the street. I'll get your water back, though." The woman then shrugged and went back inside her shop. "Ayame! I need your help! I need you to use your air to freeze this water to form it around the building!"

"Sure!" Ayame yelled.

"Can't you do that on your own?" Tohru asked.

"Not in this heat! The ice would melt instantly!" Jami formed the outline of the shop and Ayame used all of the power she could muster to turn it into ice. Once the fire was out, Jami turned it back into liquid and returned it to the pot. There was a small crowd gathered and they were applauding, even the woman.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Tohru said, bowing.

-Sakura punch!-

"Stupid, you didn't even do anything!" Ayame yelled.

"If Akumu didn't start this, then who...did?" Jami looked down and saw small electrical surges. She whipped her head around and saw Netami looking down so her eyes were shadowed over.

"This fire just started recently, so he couldn't have gotten far," Ayame said.

"We're going back," Jami said.

"Where? To the palace? Why?" Tohru asked.

"Because Akumu didn't start this fire. He was never here."

_At the palace..._

"Jami! If he was never in town, then where is he?" Tohru asked as they stood outside the girls' room.

"You're gonna have to ask Netami."

"What?"

"Netami, what is she talking about?" Ayame asked.

"Netami, tell us where you hid him. I know he's somewhere in our room," Jami said, opening the door.

"Ih haee caheh tie."

"What the?" Tohru stammered.

"Akumu?" Ayame asked.

Jami walked over to the closet door and opened it to find him tied up with a cloth over his mouth. He seemed happy for some reason, and he sounded like he was singing. Jami removed the cloth, and sure enough, he was singing.

"It's...happy...closet time! It's happy closet time! It's happy closet time! It's happy closet time!"

"Well, 'happy closet time' is over," Jami said as she untied him.

"Aw. Can I play 'happy closet time' again, tomorrow? Please?"

"What? Netami, was this all just a game?" Jami asked.

"Yup!" Netami said grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jordan made that song up. It drove me crazy, I just wanted to bang my head against a wall.


	10. The Rivals Make a Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jami tells Netami and Ayame about her deal with Jugs--I mean Teanna, because the Pharaoh shows up asking where she is and they cover for her and then they're like "LUCY YOU HAVE SOME 'SPLAININ' TO DO."

"I don't believe it. We spent all day yesterday looking for him, and he was in our closet the whole time," Ayame groaned.

"So, what exactly was the purpose of that?" Jami asked.

"To keep him from going to flirt with Serenity," Netami answered.

"Didn't he promise he wouldn't flirt with her anyways?" Ayame asked.

"Akumu never keeps promises," Jami said.

"That's true."

"And besides, I never forgive anyone that quickly."

"Told you," Jami said.

"My grudges always last much longer than a day."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Note to self: never get on Thunder Cat's bad side," Jami said sarcastically.

"Hey, look! It's the Pharaoh," Ayame said.

"Shit! Hide me!" Jami said.

"Okay?" Jami sat on the floor and curled up in a ball while Netami and Ayame stood back-to-back against the wall.

"Hey, girls. Is Jami around?"

"Well, I guess you could say she's 'around,'" Ayame said.

Jami lightly punched Ayame in the back of the knee. Ayame almost collapsed because the back of her knee is her weak point.

"Well, we saw her a few minutes ago. I don't think she's feeling well and she needed to get out," Netami explained.

"Okay. I was wondering, did she go out and train this morning?"

"She trains every morning," Netami said.

"You would think that she would get tired of it after a while," Ayame added. Jami punched her in the back of the knee, nearly causing Ayame to fall, again.

"Are you alright?" Atem asked.

"Yeah. Just a little off balance."

"By the way, did your search for Akumu go well?"

"Oh. He wasn't, well, he didn't really run away. Jami just made that part up–leave my knee alone unless you want your cover blown!"

"I'm not doing anything to your knee. And what do you mean 'unless I want my cover blown'?"

"I'll try and translate for her. I think what my disturbed friend here means is he didn't really run away. Akumu was just playing a little game of 'hide-and-seek.' Was I close?"

"Bingo!"

"And your search was successful, I presume."

"Uh, yeah. Akumu is currently in his, um, 'happy place,'" Netami said.

"I see."

"Yeah. His happy place is in our closet. How convenient," Ayame said.

"Oh. Alright. If you see Jami, could you please tell her that I would like to speak to her about something important?"

"Sure thing," Ayame said nervously.

"Oh, and if you see Teanna, and she asks if you would happen to know where I am, would you tell her I have left the palace on important business?" Atem whispered.

"Sure thing," Netami said forcing a smile.

"Alright. Thank you," The Pharaoh said happily as he walked away. Netami and Ayame sighed and stepped away from each other to give Jami room to stand.

"Jami, would you mind telling us why you were hiding?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah. For the past few days, you've been avoiding him. What's up?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain..."

"We're in no hurry."

"-Sigh- Fine. I'll tell you, but can we go back to our room?"

"Sure thing."

_Uh...back at their room..._

"Okay, we're here. Now, tell us why you are avoiding him," Ayame said.

"Okay. It has to do with a deal I made with Teanna."

"You mean Jugs?" Netami asked.

"No. I mean Teanna. The deal was if she would distract the Pharaoh and keep him from talking to me, then I would make sure that you all would stop calling her Jugs and call her by her real name."

"Why the hell would you make a deal like that?" Netami asked.

"Yeah. Akumu's not gonna take this very well. He's the one who came up with the name and the theme song," Ayame said.

"Well, that's not what I meant, but she does have a good point."

"I don't even think it's possible to persuade Akumu."

"Thanks for being so supportive, you guys," Jami said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Ayame muttered.

"As I was saying. Why would you make a deal with Jugs--I mean Teanna?"

"Because she was complaining to me a couple days ago about how angry she is that he spends more time with me than with her. She really likes him, no, she's _in love_ with him. I don't feel that it's fair for her to be treated like that. After all, he's known her for years but has known me for a little more than a week."

"Wow. I think that's the first time you've ever thought about being fair," Ayame said.

"Then there's the fact that her complaining was annoying me."

"I knew there was more to it."

"So? He really likes you. It's not her place to interfere like that," Netami said.

"Yeah. Why don't you like him? He's pretty good-looking. He's nice. He's a bit slow and takes us a little too seriously. But he's a king. That's always a plus," Ayame listed.

"Is that supposed to matter?"

"Not necessarily," Netami said.

"I don't care about those things."

"Really? I do."

"Shut up, Ayame," Netami said.

"Sorry."

"Well, ever since Teanna and I made our deal, which was two days ago, I have seen the Pharaoh twice, and she wasn't with him either time."

"She's not keeping up her end of the bargain," Ayame said.

"I'm sure there's more to it than that." Netami said.

"I'm sure there is," Jami agreed.

"I still think you're crazy to not like him."

-Sakura Punch!-

"Shut up, Ayame!"

"Ow! Netami, that's _my_ thing!"

"Yeah, I know. It was the perfect opportunity, and I doubt you would have punched yourself."

"You don't know that."

"Wow..."

"Well, I think the reason she's never with him is because he's avoiding her," Jami interjected.

"It sounds reasonable," Ayame said.

"It seems to me that both you and the Pharaoh are a lot alike," Netami said.

"Eh?"

"Netami, what are you talking about?" Jami asked.

"Well, you're not alike, you're just in the same position. You both are avoiding someone, you both don't like the someone that you're avoiding, and the person you're avoiding really likes you, but you don't feel the same way towards them," Netami explained. Ayame was staring at her and it looked like her brain was short-circuiting. "-Sigh- I'll say it again in a way that you'll be able to understand."

"Thank you."

"Jami and the Pharaoh are in the same situation. Jami is avoiding the Pharaoh, and the Pharaoh is avoiding Jugs-–I mean Teanna. Jami doesn't like the Pharaoh, and the Pharaoh doesn't like Jugs–-I mean Teanna. The Pharaoh likes Jami, but she doesn't like him back; Jugs-–I mean Teanna–likes the Pharaoh, but he doesn't like her back. Do you get it, now?"

"Jami doesn't like the Pharaoh?"

"Ayame, this is what we've been talking about for the past few minutes. Have you been paying attention at all?"

"Oh yeah. I remember now. You know, Netami, I think that was the first time that I've heard you talk and you sounded smart."

"Thanks for that compliment," Netami said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"Hmm..."

"What are you thinking about, Jami?"

"I'm going to go look for Teanna and talk to her to see what's up with her."

"Do you even know where she is?" Ayame asked.

"No. That's why I'm going to go and look for her," Jami said sighing.

"But what if you run into the Pharaoh?" Netami asked.

"Well, I have a fifty-fifty chance I won't see him at all. I won't have to worry if she's still keeping her promise. If she's not there with him, I'll just let my 'instincts' take over and see what happens."

"Okay. Good luck 'winging it,'" Netami said as Jami left the room.

"Uh oh. She's relying on her instincts," Ayame said.

"Something tells me this won't be pretty," Netami said sighing.


End file.
